


Conversation Hearts; a Destiel Fanfic

by spnfan_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfan_destiel/pseuds/spnfan_destiel
Summary: With Sam spending all his time researching archangels, Dean and Cas are forced to go on a hunt alone. Since Valentines Day is coming up Cas realizes his feeling for Dean and tries to come up with the best way to show his love. Dean absolutely loves Cas but doesn’t want to admit it yet but when Cas comes up with a sweet gesture it’s hard to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I only plan on having trios go up to Valentine’s Day of this year but PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS/tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters because I might add to it.  
> •  
> •  
> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :). I decided to finally submit something for two reasons 1, my friend loves fluffs and 2, you haven’t really committed to the fandom until you made a fic amirite?

“SAM! Even Cas agrees with me, dontcha Cas?” Yelled Dean to Cas.

“Dean, I am not going to get between you and your brother but I must say that pie and cake are different things.”

“See? I mean I’m not saying cake is gross or anything I’m just saying-“ Dean explains to Sam.

“Dean, I get it. Your royal highness only needs the best pie I’m sorry if I assumed cake was a substitute for pie,” Sam says sarcastically, “maybe your boyfriend wants some.” He jokingly says while gesturing to Cas.

Dean’s face reddens and he slams down the top of Sam’s laptop before storming wildly out of the room. Cas just cocks his head, confused about what just happened. He has been around for what seems like forever yet he will never fully understand the man who calls himself Dean Winchester. Sam takes a second to study Cas’ confused expression before chuckling. 

“Wow Cas.”

“What happened Sam? Is Dean okay he seemed very distraught, I hope it is not about his lack of a significant other he discussed with me yesterday.” 

Sam’s eyes widen and he snorts out his beer, laughing like a maniac. 

“Aw Cassie that’s got to be one of the most oblivious things you’ve said in a long time. Sometimes I forget you weren’t always so human.”

Suddenly embarrassed, Cas tried to defend himself.

“What do you mean Sam I am not human now. I am still an angel of the lord,” Cas says as his eyes glow an eerie, bright blue, “don’t forget that, Sam.”

Cas calmly walks towards his room, keeping an angelic energy radiating through the bunker as if he needed to remind the residents that he was much more than human. Maybe Sam had started to think of him as human because he didn’t show off as much as he could, he certainly didn’t want Dean to start thinking of him as weak. He couldn’t really place his feelings for that man but for some reason he longed to keep Dean thinking he was strong and powerful, for some strange reason he needed that one thing. Cas started thinking to himself about that talk with Dean yesterday and what Sam had said. When he thought back on it he only felt a strange prick of something in his stomach, jealousy? No, it couldn’t be jealousy, why would Cas be jealous of Dean wanting a significant other for Valentines Day? That’s when it hit Cas, he wanted to be with Dean and he did NOT like the idea of someone else having him.


	2. Pie For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go out on a hunt, Cas suggests they just stay in a motel instead of driving all the way back to the bunker and Dean agrees. On the way there though Dean wants to stop by a diner to try and give Cas a pretty meaningful gift of pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits in the last chapter! I thought nobody would read it so this feels awesome! I’m always striving to make these better so please leave suggestions! (I have a plan for the next few chapters so please suggest what to do once they get together! Also keeping it fluffy!)

“Ok Sammy, I get it. This isn’t my first vamp hunt.”

“Dean, I just worry about you okay? I don’t really want to just sit here and read knowing it’s only you and Cas out fighting a huge nest.”

“SAM! We’re fine alone, didja forget Cassie here is an angel?”

“Fine Dean, just— be back soon.”

“Dontcha worry your pretty little head off, me and Cas got it.”

*7 hours later

“CASCASCASCAS BEHIND YOU!”

Cas turns around just in time to be tackled by a vamp, stunned he just looks around until his eyes lock with Deans. He furrows his brows and flips the vamp over, holding him down and pinning his arms to the floor, Dean runs over and cuts off the bloodsuckers head.

“Wow Cas, impressive,” Dean says, genuinely stunned at the angels’ skills, “I gotta say whatever they taught you up in angel school or whatever, really works.”

“Thank you Dean, also I didn’t learn that in heaven. I learned it from watching you fight.

Dean blushes as if that was the biggest compliment anyone could have ever received, he never thought anyone (let alone an angel) would learn from HIM. Dean just starts thinking and thinking about Cas and how much he changed being on earth, suddenly though he sees a hand waving in front of his face.

“Uhm Dean, are you okay?”

“Oh uh um yeah Cas just uh, tired. Yeah who knew cuttin off vamp heads would make me so tired.”

“Oh, okay. Well we should probably get a motel room so you don’t have to drive all the way back to the bunker since you’re so tired.”

“Ok Cas, can we get some food first though? I could go for some good apple pie and I saw a little diner not too far on the way here.”

“Sure, Dean.”

Dean and Cas get in the Impala and speed off to the diner. Once they get inside Dean orders two servings of apple pie, this earns a slightly judging look from Cas. Dean just looks him in the eyes and slides him a plate, without breaking eye contact he shoves a forkful of pie into his mouth.

“Dean, thank you but you didn’t need to get me food I do not need to eat.”

“Yeah maybe you don’t technically NEED to eat but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”

“Actually Dean that does mean I can’t enjoy it, remember with the PB&J’s?”

Dean’s face flushed a bright pink and he puts down his fork. He opens his mouth to speak but just feels too bad to know what to say, Cas is his best friend and he couldn’t even remember the fact that Cas tastes every little molecule in food. That means that Dean’s not so subtle gesture was meaningless and actually a little insulting. Cas picks up on Deans silence and smiles one of his big, loving smiles and says, 

“It’s okay Dean, I can literally feel that you feel embarrassed. That isn’t really something you have to remember when you have a friend. I’m an angel, my problems aren’t very simple.”

“I’m sorry Cas, I really really thought I was doing something nice but I forgot—“

“Stop trying to apologize, it was really nice of you and I appreciate it and that’s all that matters. So here,” Cas says as he slides the plate back over, “for you.”

Cas’ face brightens and he smiles at Dean. Reluctantly, Dean pulls the plate closer and they both sit in silence until Dean finishes the pies.

“Cmon Cas, lets go to the motel.” Dean says as he gets up from the table.

They both step outside and wander over to the Impala, Dean gets in a minute before Cas as Cas had been staring at the sunset. Bathed in the glow of the orange sky, Cas lit up like the sun. Dean couldn’t help but feel like a firework went off in his heart as he looked at this little angel, basking in the last minutes of sunlight with bright, blue, curious, eyes and dark tousled hair.


	3. Supermarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes to the supermarket and tries to pick out some food to make Dean dinner. On his way through the aisles he comes across the perfect way to show Dean how much he loves and appreciates him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh I’m so sorry it’s been so long since my last update, some stuff has been happening that’s been keeping me pretty busy! Hope you all enjoy this addition (the next chapter is coming out on Valentine’s Day probably before 5 PM eastern standard time)

Cas strolled through the aisles running his fingers along each can and each box. Once in a while he would glance down at his list and toss in some random item that he thought would work. After all he had been through it never occurred to him how intimate going out of your way to make dinner for someone can be, finally he had the perfect idea of how to show Dean that he loves him. He walks past the cereal and over to the candies, he knew Dean would love some candies. His eyes scanned the shelves until they landed on a bright pink box covered in hearts. “Conversation Hearts”, it read. Cas picked up the tiny box carefully as though it was made of glass, and looked at the pictures with curious eyes. He suddenly had an idea. He rushed back down the aisles throwing all the stuff he picked out back, he didn’t need to make a big deal and cook a huge meal, the sweetness of this plan would speak for itself. After everything was put away including the cart he wanders over into an empty part of the bakery section. That’s when the shock starts to hit him, he was going to tell DEAN that he LOVES him, was he crazy or something? Thoughts start rushing through his brain and he begins to panic. The store feels like it’s closing in on him and his head is spinning, he grabs behind him in hope that there was something to lean on, instead he bumps into the bagels and knocks a box on the ground. Two men rush over to help him, the first one just worriedly looks at him but the other starts to talk,

“Hey buddy? Are you ok? Do you need someone to take you to the hospital?”

“No, no I’m fine. I’m just— I’m sort of panicking right now,” Cas’ face turns a bright pink as he realizes that a human is making him, and angel, panic.

“What’s going on maybe we can help.”

“I don’t think you would understand.”

“Try me”

“Okay, well there is this man, Dean, and we have been best friends for years. I think I love him but he is definitely not going to reciprocate my feelings, somehow though I think I should still try.”

“Hey bud, it’s ok. And I understand more than you realize, this is my husband, Dan. We were friends since middle school but once we were in college I realized that I had feelings for him. I took my shot and we’ve been together ever since. I never thought he would feel the same way as I did for him but you never know until you try it,” He looked back at Dan, “and I gotta say I’m pretty damn happy I tried.”

Cas picked up the box of hearts that had fallen next to him, then back at the couple. He thanked them, shook their hands, and walked to the cashier. He stood there in the middle of the checkout a tall, powerful, angel in a dirty old trench coat, buying tiny sugary hearts for the man he dragged up from hell with a couple old quarters. He couldn’t have been happier.


	4. Little Candy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the night already planned out Cas executes his master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ONLY, sorry don’t get your hopes up I suck as writing smutty stuff so this ends fluffy... also please leave suggestions I’m not sure where to go from here <3 also happy Valentines Day everyone!!!

Cas could hear Deans boots as he stomped down the hall. He fiddled with his coat’s buttons and checked a dozen times to see if the hearts were still in his pocket. He took the box out and inspected it, he shook it around and two little hearts rattled together. As the door to his creaked open he shoved them back into his pocket and put on a smile. Dean stood in the doorway with an amused look on his face.

“Hey Cas,” he said almost teasingly, “what did you want to ask me?”

Cas’ palms started to sweat, he couldn’t go through with it... not here at least. He started coming up with a new plan.

“Um oh yes, Dean? Would you want to go to dinner with me? I saw a wonderful diner that was serving pie when I went out yesterday.”

Dean shifted his stance, “sure Cas, why not? Could be fun and it’s Valentine’s Day for gods sake, neither of us should be alone but ya know what... we can be alone together.”

“Dean if we were together we wouldn’t be alo-“

“Cas it’s an expression.”

“Oh, okay. So how about today at 8?”

“Sure buddy, hey are we bringing Sam?”

“No he’s busy— researching probably, I don’t understand his new obsession with Gabriel but whatever keeps him happy must be a good thing.”

Dean walked out of the room very calm cool and collected as he screamed with joy on the inside. FINALLY Cas had asked him out, and on Valentine’s Day?!? Couldn’t be a coincidence, Cas doesn’t really do coincidences.

Cas stood up and crossed the room, he reached for a tie as he pondered what would be happening in, wait what time was it? He glanced over at the clock and his heart stopped... 7:30. His jaw dropped and he rushed around trying to get ready. By 8:00 he was still in his old trench coat and a blue tie. He walked to Deans room and knocked on the door three times. It swung open and Cas was met with the face of an excited Dean. 

“You ready Cas?”

“Yes Dean, why else would I have come to knock on your door?”

“I don’t know, let’s just go get some good pie.”

“Okay Dean.”

They filed out of the bunker and into the impala, Dean sat up front and Cas slid into the back seat.

“Um Cas what are you doing back there.”

“Sitting.”

“I didn’t mean it literally. Why aren’t you up here?”

“Because Sam sits up front with you and I always sit back here.”

Dean took a second to realize how used to being put in the backseat or just kind of dragged along Cas was. It didn’t even phase him anymore. Dean took a short breath and realized how much he had been neglecting Cas, dragging him along on hunts, bringing him on the dangerous ones and using him as an angelic shield, leaving him behind on fun hunts and taking Sam instead. Cas was literally the only reason he got out of hell in the first place and there he was in the backseat of the Impala like a little child.

“Cas come sit up here. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what, Dean?”

“I just realized how bad we’ve all treated you. I mean you are the only reason I’m here right now and your sitting in the backseat like a kid. It’s not fair that I never take you on fun hunt and you just sit back in the bunker,” he said with pain in his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Dean, I’m used to it.”

“That the part that’s not ok.”

They drove off in silence, once in a while with Cas reminding Dean which road they were taking. Eventually they got to the diner. They got inside and slid into a booth. Cas’ palms were sweating even more now than before but he knew he had to do this now. Now that he knows Dean feels sad he needs to find a way to make him happy. Dean orders and hands back their menus, that’s when the plan goes into action. 

Cas puts his head on his arms and rests them on the table. He shoots one hand into his pocket and grabs the two hearts. He glances down and pickes up the heart that says ‘I Love you’. He drops it with a clink on the table and slides is across to Dean. Dean’s face goes pink and he just stares at Cas. It’s not too soon until Cas slides over the XOXO heart and stares up at Dean with big puppy eyes. Dean’s eyes say everything, he slides out of his side of the booth and into Cas’ side. He stares into Cas’ deep blue eyes as Cas looks into his forest green eyes. He presses their noses together for just a second before kissing the angel. This earned them some stares from around the diner and a small chorus of Awwwwws. Their lips locked together until finally Dean let go. That’s when Cas whispered those three words to Dean,

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Castiel.”


End file.
